L-Train
.]] The Elevated Train (L Train or EL Train) is a train system in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description The Line represents the New York Subway system, however, only based on the Elevated sections. The lines are 2 tracks wide, and are mostly raised above ground. The line starts at Manhattan near Chinatown, towards the Manhattan Bridge, the train station is a large U-Shaped platform, with stairs for access to ground level. The line moves upwards, before taking a gradual right towards Queens, it then crosses the city highway and then the East River. Once it has crossed the river, it is now ground level, as most of queens is raised above sea level. The line crosses many roads (no barriers or crossing barricades provided) and takes a sharp right behind buildings in Queens, then crosses another road, at this point, there is another station with 2 platforms either side. The track is now above ground, as the land relief decreases, the line has a long approach downwards towards Brooklyn, the track finally makes a short right before the track levels with ground, straight after this, the line meets a road and passes beneath a freeway. The track now heads behind factories and building backstreets, the track rises once again, and makes a sudden right turn, the track makes a few corners around some buildings in open land of Brooklyn. The track crosses a large section of empty land, before leveling with the ground once again, the track is now beside a road, only being separated by a short wall. There are multiple backstreets crossing the track. The track makes a short maneuver to the right, and is now placed in-between two giant walls, with onside being a residential area. The line finally makes its end, with the land decreasing, and the line making its approach two its final U-Shaped station, in Brooklyn, next to the theme park next to the beach. Train The train represents the New York subway trains, only being slightly squarer, the body, color and size is mostly correct. It usually (if not always) has 3 cars. It travels at 60 mph, not stopping for the player, and only stops at the 2 end stations, the player cannot access it in anyway. Era Change The L Train is significantly different when TK is released from prison, as the train is no longer seen running, however, strangely it is seen in the first mission of said era. Gallery L-Train-DPL-ManhattanStation.png|Manhattan Station. L-Train-DPL-ManhattanStationLocationMap.png|Location of the Manhattan Station. L-Train-DPL-ManhattanTerminal.png|Manhattan Terminal. (Interior) L-Train-DPL-ManhattanTerminalLocationMap.png|Location of the Manhattan Terminal. Trivia *The trains horn is the same as the Refuse Truck's. *If the player does it correct, they can ride on top of the train, by travelling behind the train on a motorcycle, then crashing into it at a high speed, the player will be flinged off the bike, and land on the roof of the train. **The player must run fast in the direction the train is travelling, otherwise they will fall off, unfortunately, T.K will eventually fall off, as he can't run fast enough to catch up with the trains momentum. However, using the Body Snatcher Cheat to steal a faster person's body could enable the player to keep up to speed with the train. **If the player steals and parks a car on the line when a police car is nearby, when the train crashes into that car, the player will earn some heat. *There is no interior to the train, this can be seen when the player rides a bike close to the sides, and moves the camera 'into' the train. Category:Features Category:Locations Category:Public Transport Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:2006 Era Vehicles Category:1976 Era Vehicles